


Slippery Slope

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thank you to <a href="http://mssticha.tumblr.com/">@mssticha</a> for the prompt!)</p>
<p>A terrible storm has the Mako stranded in dangerously low temperatures. The crew does what they have to do to stay alive. Or... what they <em>want</em> to do, rather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

“Joker. Come in, Joker.” Shepard sighed heavily as she made adjustments to the radio to try and secure a signal with her ship. “Normandy, do you read?”

“I think we’re going to have to wait for this storm to pass, Commander,” chimed Kaidan from the back of the Mako. He was right, of course, but that hadn’t stopped her from trying just yet. She was simply in denial.

“I was hoping we could get off world before the bad weather,” Shepard explained, disappointment heavy in her tone.

“So where in there did climbing a nearly vertical cliff face on a mountain seem like a good option?” Tali inquired as she worked to keep the electronics from catastrophically freezing.

“Hey, in my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” Shepard answered as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. “I figured it would be easier if the Normandy didn’t have to come in so low.”

“And here we are stranded on a mountain in the middle of a snowstorm,” Tali answered with exasperation as her head was buried in an access panel.

“I’m sure it won’t be long,” Kaidan added as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to stay warm. “We’ll just have to wait it out.”

Another heavy sigh escaped the Commander, rushing out of her as a billowing, frosty cloud. Her hands shook as she continued attempting to make radio contact with their ship. Eventually, however, her fingers began to fail her, becoming too sluggish and painful to use with any sort of accuracy.

The Mako shifted and groaned around them, taking a beating from the raging wind and snow outside. Tali continued her work undeterred, assessing the condition of the Mako and its systems and making repairs as needed. Eventually, she’d made enough progress in her checks to practically land herself in Shepard’s lap.

“I’m freezing. How is it that you’re so… functional… right now?” The Commander couldn’t help but chuckle at the odd angles at which the quarian had to turn her torso in order to get a better look at what she was doing. It wasn’t such an issue when the hatch could be opened or these areas could be accessed from the external panels.

“My suit regulates everything, Shepard, including optimal body temperature,” came Tali’s muffled reply. “If you can’t help me run these diagnostics, can we at least switch seats? I need to get to where you are.”

“Ahh. Yeah,” Shepard hurriedly answered as she released the straps that had been holding her in place during their daring trek up the mountainside. She moved to slide aside and into the seat that Tali had previously occupied, but found the quarian’s legs still taking up much of that space as she worked her way further into the Mako’s vital systems.

Her attention was called away by the rummaging noise of the Lieutenant in the back of the vehicle, where he clearly sought something specific. He sorted through a couple of supply cases before retrieving a compact package with a triumphant smirk. A subtle smile unknowingly surfaced at her own lips at the sight. He quickly unwrapped and unfurled the contents of the pack, revealing a small, thin blanket. It might have been destined as an aid to deal with shock, but it looked like a tiny piece of salvation in the Commander’s eyes.

Kaidan glanced up at her, clearly noting her shaking hands and reddened nose. He waved her over, scooting aside to allow her some room to take a seat next to him. “Our suits took a bit too much damage during that last bunker raid, so we’re just going to have to make due with what we have, Commander.”

Shepard swallowed hard. If she were honest with herself, there were about a thousand reasons that she wanted to get into close proximity with her Lieutenant, but probably just as many rules and regs to keep that sort of thing from happening. It was okay if it was for the purpose of survival, wasn’t it? Maybe. No. Yes. _Damn_.

“I don’t bite,” he reassured her.

Never?

Her awkward laugh was the only indication that she’d nearly let a very inappropriate comment slip past her defenses. Rather than freezing there, looking and feeling more out of place by the moment, she squeezed past Tali’s legs in order to give her more room to work. Yes, there was a logical reason that she was moving to the back of the Mako.

It definitely wasn’t a chance to cuddle up close with Kaidan. Absolutely not.

She followed his gesture, taking a seat beside him, careful to leave the tiniest space between herself and him. She desperately scrambled to keep a modicum of professionalism in the situation. All that good intent went out the window when he threw his arm and a portion of the blanket around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“I run a bit warmer than most. Best to conserve body heat. I’m sure it won’t be long, but I don’t want you to freeze to death.” She thought there was a hint of blush in his cheeks, but the realization drifted out of her mind when she felt precious warmth wrap around her. Instinctively, she huddled closer under his arm, reveling in the gentle buzz of his biotics and the distinct, clean scent of his aftershave. Even cooped up in a half-frozen vehicle, it was heavenly.

He chuckled, settling around her until they were both at least moderately comfortable.

“I hope you’re not trying to take advantage of the situation, Lieutenant,” Shepard joked, contentedly resting her head at his shoulder.

“Not unless–” Kaidan began, quickly cutting himself off by clearing his throat. Shepard smiled to herself, realizing he was just as terrible at censoring himself as she was. “Uh, no. Just being a good medic and making sure the commanding officer gets out of this little predicament alive.”

“Hmm, too bad,” she whispered, more engrossed in soaking up all of his body heat than anything else, including stifling her own commentary.

He paused for a long moment before chuckling again. Shepard couldn’t help but savor the moment, surrounded by him, feeling his hand slide up and down her arm, protecting her from the frigid temperature.

Despite the wind howling beyond the confines of the Mako and periodic cursing of Tali from the front, Shepard rather selfishly hoped it would be a little while before the storm fully passed.


End file.
